Catherine's Wedding Plans
by i-craft-ladders-fanfiction
Summary: Phil might have kept something from Dan for the past six years, but when Dan insists on coming up with him when visiting his family the truth will finally come out. Rated T for some suggestive language!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you really sure you wanted to come with me?" Dan and Phil are sat next to each other on a train heading up North when Phil asks Dan the question.

"For the last time, Phil, yes! I hate being left home alone when you go up to visit your family. It's no big deal to visit them, I love Martyn and your parents. Why are you trying to keep me home?" Dan tells him.

Phil gulps and looks out the window. "N-no reason. Just checking." Phil knows that Dan probably realizes he's hiding something but the boy doesn't bother to ask.

"We're already halfway there so we can't go back now." Dan says instead.

Phil closes his eyes and crosses his fingers. _"Please don't bring up our relationship. Please."_ Phil begs to his parents, particularly his mum in his head, hoping he could telepathically send the message to them.

* * *

They get to the house and Phil's mum is at the door to immediately greet them upon arrival. "It's so good to see you boys." She takes them into a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Catherine." Dan replies for the both of them.

"No no. Call me mum." She tells Dan as she releases them from her arms.

Phil feels his stomach twist as he looks to Dan who seems confused.

"Why would I call you mum?" He asks Phil's mother.

"Because you know-"

"Because you're like family to us." Phil cuts of Catherine's response and quickly answers Dan's question with that.

Catherine gives Dan and her son a tight smile and a nod. "Much like family." She ushers them into the house.

"Well, I want to get ourselves unpacked. Are you coming, Dan?" Phil says quickly.

Dan gives Catherine a smile back and drags himself behind Phil. "I guess we must go unpack. He lets Phil lead him up the stairs to the room they'll be staying at.

"There's only one bed. I hope you don't mind sharing." Phil says as he drops his bags on the floor.

"It's fine." Dan replies with simply. "Your mum is excited to see us." He takes a seat on the bedroom floor and unzips his suitcase.

Phil sighs. "I suppose she is. I'm going to leave you to unpack and settle yourself in I need to speak to her real quick." He hopes he could settle something he has never bothered to fix.

* * *

Phil finds his mum in her bedroom as she clips on a necklace. "Hello Phil." She greets him, noticing his presence through the mirror.

"Hey mum." Phil begins. "Can I-"

"I'm so glad you stopped in. There's something I wanted to talk about with you. Close the door and have a seat." Phil hesitantly closes the door behind him and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Catherine opens up a drawer and pulls out a little grey box then walks over and takes a seat next to her son. "So you and Dan have been together for a while, and, well, I couldn't resist." She holds out the box for Phil to take.

Phil opens up the box to find a ring inside. "Mum I-"

"Isn't it lovely? I saw it while shopping the other month and thought the only person fit to wear it would be Dan. You don't have to thank me but please tell me you're ready to tie the knot?"

Phil studies the ring in the box. His mother spent God knows how much money on the tiny piece of jewelry hoping he would use it to propose to his best friend that she thinks he's been dating for the past six years.

"It would be just amazing if you would pop the question some time while your up here." Catherine adds. "Only if you're ready."

Phil couldn't break the news to her now. He sighs and closes the ring box. "Okay."

Catherine's face brightens and she gives her son another hug. "Yay, I can't wait for you to ask him."

Well, he's screwed.

* * *

Phil returns to his and Dan's room. Dan closes the drawer he is sitting by and huffs. "Finally unpacked."

Phil twiddles his thumbs as he sits on the bed. He can feel his face burn up with what he is about to tell his best friend.

Dan takes a seat next to him. "Aren't you gonna unpack?" He asks Phil then takes a proper look at him. "Phil? Are you okay?"

"Dan… I've made a huge mistake." Phil begins. He drops his head in his hands. "A horrible, horrible, huge mistake!"

Dan wraps an arm around Phil's waste and pulls him in to comfort him. "Phil, what's wrong?" He asks his friend.

"My mum has thought we've been dating for the past six years and I've never corrected her." Phil lets out a shuddered breath. "That's why I was worried when you decided to come. And now she wants me to propose to you this week, and I accepted." Phil shakes his head. "I'm sorry Dan."

Phil pulls away from Dan's hold and stands up from the bed.

"Ph-Ph-Phil?" Dan looks up at him, his big brown eyes searing into Phil's making it difficult to look at him. "Why didn't you ever correct her?"

This is where truth time came to an end. The real reason Phil never corrected Catherine the first time she brought up the idea that Dan and Phil are dating is because Phil secretly hoped that it would become true. Phil's had a massive crush on his best friend for almost as long as they've known each other. It is wishful thinking that Dan would ever want to go out with him. If he did, they would be now, but they haven't. Phil has accepted that they will never date and has pushed his feelings for Dan aside, hoping the aching feeling of love he felt in his chest would eventually go away. It never did.

He couldn't tell Dan that now so he simply told Dan. "I didn't want to embarrass her."

"Great." Dan sarcastically says, laying back on the bed. "So your mum thinks that we're dating and that you plan on proposing to me during our visit." He states

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Phil huffs.

"Well, if she believes we're dating…" Dan smirks. "Then we'll date."

"Wh-what?" Phil's eyes widen in disbelief when he hears what his friend says, the feeling of excitement filling his bones.

"Yeah, for the time we're here we'll pretend to date." Dan sits up. "And you'll propose to me, I'll feign shock, then we'll return back to normal once we get back home."

Phil's elation falters slightly when Dan tells him that they'll return as friends when they get back home but he still feels slight optimism that they'll "date" for the whole week and that he'll be able to "propose" to Dan.

"What will this scheme in-involve?" Phil trips over his words as he asks.

"Everything couple-y we can do around your parents. Cuddling, flirting, kissing…" Dan had Phil sold on the whole idea.

"Okay…" Phil agrees. "We've never k-kissed before." He adds.

"You're right." Dan nods. "We should practice getting used to our lips on each other. We might have to do it a couple times throughout the week."

Dan stands and approaches Phil. He rests his hands on Phil's cheek and pulls him in close. They close their eyes and their lips join.

Phil's heart flips upon the collision as he enjoys the taste of Dan's lips on his. His lips were sweet soft, magical on Phil's. Dan pulls away just a little, although he is still close enough for Phil to feel his breath glide along him, the warmth of Dan's lips leaving Phil.

"That was… good." Dan breathes. "Think you can get used to that?"

Phil gives a small nod. Oh yes he can.

Phil plans to savor every day of this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan smirks at Phil when they reach the bottom the stairs, he outstretched his hand for Phil's to take. Phil looks down at the open hand and balls up his hand into a fist as he slowly reaches for it.

"Phil," Dan chuckles Phil's name. "It's just a hand; it's not going to harm you." Phil bites his lower lip as he takes Dan's hand in his. "Great! Let's go, _boyfriend_."

Hearing Dan say that to him and the way it rolls off his tongue causes Phil's heart to perform back-flips. _"It's only for a week."_ Phil reminds himself. _"Then you return to being just friends."_ Phil didn't want to believe that it will be the truth. He should appreciate this fake romance he has going with his friend, it might be the only chance he gets. _"I have a whole week with him."_ The last thought causes Phil to grin.

"Ah… there's the happy couple." Catherine announces upon their arrival to the kitchen. Dan and Phil take their seats next to each other, releasing their hands for only a second but interlocking them from underneath the table. Catherine sets a big roaster with roast beef on the center of the table. She stands hovering above everyone circled around the table and sets her hands on her hips. "Welp, time to eat."

Dan and Phil's father grab their plates and begin to stack them up with the array of food Catherine has laid out. Phil watches Dan fill up his plate from his seat. Catherine picks up her plate and leans over the table to fill her plate when she asks. "Phil, aren't you eating too?"

"Hmm…?" Phil turns his attention to his mother. "Oh… I was just wondering when Martyn and his girlfriend will get here. They are coming over for the weekend too, right? That is honestly what Phil is thinking as he watches Dan. His brother, Martyn, seems to be the only in his family aware that he and Dan are not in an actual relationship.

"Of course Martyn is coming over." Catherine assures. "They'll be over later." She continues."

Now that it's certain he's coming over Phil had to contact Martyn and warn him of everything going on this week.

"Okay." He scans the bodies at the table and lands his eyes on Dan's who had an eyebrow raised at Phil. Phil squeezes Dan's hand as he stands. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Phil rushes to the bathroom. With a click of the lock he takes a seat on the toilet lid and dials his brother's number.

"Please pick up. Please pick up." He begs quietly with a bounce of his leg as the phone rings.

"H-Hello?" He hears after the third ring. "Phil?"

"Martyn!" Phil sighs. "Okay, listen I need to ask you a huge favor!"

"Can't you just wait for me to get to mum and dad's?" Martyn asks.

"No, Martyn. I need to ask you before you get here. It has to do with our visit."

Silence for no more than a second, followed by Martyn's breathy reply. "What is it?" He mumbles.

"Mum and dad, especially mum, thinks that Dan and I have been dating a-"

"I already knew that." Martyn scoffs. "They've tallked about your 'relationship' when you two aren't around before."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you knew? I guess this would make things easier for you." There was nothing on Martyn's end. Phil sighs and continues. "Dan's with me this week and because of what mum thinks we have decided to pretend to date for the week. Mum also wants me to ask for Dan's hand in marriage by the end of the week. Can you play along?"

"Uh… Yeah… Yeah." Martyn giggles. "Jeez, mum is expecting a lot out of you two this week, huh?"

"Yeah… Thanks Martyn."

"No problem, lil' bro. I'll see you in a few hours. Bye."

"Bye." Phil hangs up the cell. He takes a short breather as he contemplates the situation he's in. _"I hope this plan doesn't go to shit by the end of this week."_ He thinks before standing and leaving the bathroom to return to the dinner.

"I'm back." Phil announces and finds a plate full of food at his seat. He sits.

"I took the liberty of filling it up." Dan nods down at his plate.

"Thanks." Phil takes a bite of the roast beef.

"What happened?" Dan mouths to Phil when the parents weren't watching them.

"Called Martyn." Phil mouths back. Dan nods and shoves the food on his fork into his mouth. Phil leans into Dan while he eats and whispers. "I got him informed on our plan so he's not left confused when he gets here."

"What are you two whispering over there?" Catherine asks Dan and Phil. Phil's father shot her daggers for eyes. "Just. Curious."

"Nothing." Dan and Phil respond in unison.

"Phil was just asking if we remembered to feed our plants before we left." Dan adds. "Nothing important."

* * *

Martyn and his girlfriend get to the Lester's house at about ten at night. The rest are sitting in the living room when they enter with bags in hands. "Welcome, Martyn, Tiffany." Catherine greets them with a hug. "I've missed you two so much."

"Hey mum." Martyn mumbles. He gives a look in Phil's direction where he sits cuddling with Dan on the couch. Martyn winks at the two of them and they smile back.

"Hello, Mummy Lester." Tiffany greets Catherine. Catherine lets go of the couple. "I'll take our luggage up to our room." She tells Martyn.

"Are you sure? I can help." Tiffany gives one big nod in the direction of the two comfy boys. Martyn's eyes widen in understanding. "If you want…" Martyn takes a seat in the arm chair opposite Dan and Phil.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hey, dad." Martyn responds. There is an awkward silence after that. Dan, Phil, and Martyn all made awkward eye contact with each other.

This feeling goes on for a couple minutes until Martyn and Phil's dad stands. "I'm gonna go see where your mother went." He says then leaves the three boys behind.

"Dan." Martyn says. Dan focuses on Martyn and the other boy beckon's him over with a gesture of his hand. Dan stands and approaches Phil's brother.

Phil tries to look away as to not try and snoop on their interaction but from the corner of his eye he can see Martyn whispering something to Dan and Dan whispering back. Phil's stomach twists in knots as he tries not to think about what they could be talking about. Phil looks in their direction and Dan and Martyn smile at him. Phil smiles back, trying not to worry of what his brother's and best friend's exchange.

* * *

Phil doesn't bring it up until he and Dan are in the safety of their bedroom. Dan strips out of his shirt. Phil's breath hitches as he stares up and down the bare back of his best friend. Phil moans a little which causes Dan to jump and turn around.

"Oh? Do you like what you see?" Dan teases and sticks his tongue out at him as he strips out of the pants

"Uh…" Phil is sure his cheeks are beet red. "No… um… ab-about your conversation with Martyn earlier this evening?"

"Oh that?" Dan asks with a shrug. "It was n-nothing. He was just verifying my half of this and I was telling him what I know about our situation. He wanted to keep it at a whispered volume just in case your parents were in ear shot."

"Oh…" Phil nods and sits on the bed. Somehow, Phil just didn't believe Dan.

Dan gets under the bed's duvet and props his head against the headboard. "There's nothing to worry about, Phil. Martyn is on our side in this. He's planning to join in on this fake relationship and Tiffany is in on it too."

Phil crawls under the cover and Dan opens his arms out. Phil accepts his embrace and rests his head on Dan's bare chest. "You're not worried we'll mess this up before the end of the week?" Phil questions.

"I have no doubt we can stay in character." Dan tells him. Phil sighs, he really hopes so.

As he thinks that Dan presses a soft kiss to Phil's hair, causing the older man to blush a little more. Phil lifts his face up and presses a ginger kiss to Dan's lips.

"Practice." He murmurs to Dan as he slowly falls asleep in his friend's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan and Phil rest their towels down next to each other's in the sand. "I know you may not like the beach a whole lot but it's nice to be out with my family. It'll get really stuffy and crowded back at the house."

Dan huffs as he lowers himself into a sitting position on his towel. "It's fine, Phil."

Phil sits next to him. "Do you want to do anything here?"

Dan looks at him with a sly smile. He strips out of his shirt atop his swim trunks. "I know how much you like seeing this." He teases.

Phil gulps. "Stop playing with me, Howell." He scolds as he takes his shirt off too.

Dan grabs Phil by the hand and drags him to the water ahead of them. "Let's go for a dip, I love to swim." They run and skip in the shallow water before descending below the surface and popping up next each other in the deeper end.

"Hello there." Phil smiles just as some water splashes in his face, followed by Dan's laughter. "Hey…!" Phil splashes back at Dan. Dan screeches as the cold water hits his face. "That's what you get!" Phil sticks his tongue out at Dan. It turns into a splashing fight, throwing water back and forth at each other until they couldn't breath from all the laughing.

"Okay… Okay…" Dan chokes out as he holds his hand in front of him to shield his face from Phil's splashes. "I surrender… stop!"

Phil giggles as he lays on his back and floats in the water. Dan joins him with a sigh. "Are you still sure about all this?" Phil asks him. He can see out of the corner of his eye his friend's eyes closed, looking as if he's in a completely peaceful state.

"I told you, I'm completely fine with it." Dan says as he gets back up. Phil follows him and they look each other in the eyes. Dan takes Phil's hands in his and leans in for a quick kiss.

Phil pulls away first and turns his face into his shoulder to hide the huge red flush on his cheeks. "I… don't think anyone was watching us." He tells Dan.

Dan lets go of Phil's hands, plugs his nose, then submerges himself. Phil arches an eyebrow with confusion and decides to swim back to shore.

* * *

Dan meets Phil back at their towels as Phil talks to Martyn. "I don't know Martyn. If he-" Phil sees Dan and stops himself mid-sentence.

"Hey." Dan sits down cross-legged on the towel. "What are you two talking about?"

Phil and Martyn exchange a glance at each other. Martyn smirks at his little brother. "Nothing…" He trails off and then stands. "I'm going to find Tiffany. You two lovebirds have fun." He winks at them and walks away.

Dan and Phil look at each other, Dan's eyes asking Phil the question from earlier. "It was nothing, Dan. It was just some personal brother stuff." He replies.

"I see that it's something you or Martyn don't want to talk to me about." Dan says.

"Maybe someday." Phil mumbles, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. He and Martyn were talking about his relationship with Dan.

 _"How do you know Dan doesn't like you back?" Martyn asks Phil as he walks up to him._

 _"Hmm…" Phil looks up at his older brother. "What are you talking about?"  
_

 _"I've known you had a crush on Dan for a while now." Martyn replies, taking a seat next to him. "That's why you've never corrected mum or dad. It's why you went along with the fake relationship deal. You are hoping it may become real."  
_

 _"I… uh…" Phil sputters.  
_

 _"How are you too sure that Dan doesn't have a crush on you back?"  
_

That's when Dan came in.

"Do you maybe want to get some ice-cream?" Phil asks Dan suddenly. "I know I'm lactose intolerant but I'll cheat a little bit."

Dan frowns. "Phil…"

"One cone won't harm me, Dan." Phil smiles and stands. "I promise." Phil reaches down for Dan's hand. Dan takes Phil's and Phil hoists Dan to his feet.

"Just one." Dan reprimands.

Phil groans. "Yes, dad." They giggle, hand-in-hand as they walk up to the boardwalk to find the ice-cream parlor.

* * *

"Oh look, there they are." Dan and Phil see Phil's parents standing by a gift shop on the walk.

Dan crunches into his cone as he speaks. "Do you wanna greet them?" As if on cue Catherine looks up and sees the two boys. She smiles at them and waves. "I guess we're walking over."

They walk at a slightly faster pace, joined hands swinging in between them, as they approach Phil's parents.

"Hey boys." Catherine greets upon their arrival. She picks up a pair of sun lenses and props them on her face. "How do these look?"

"They look amazing on you, Catherine." Dan tells her.

"Aw, thank you, Daniel. I was thinking of getting them." She tells Dan.

"You should." Phil chimes in. Catherine smiles at her son. Phil smiles back then looks at Dan. "Maybe we should pick out a little souvenir or something to remember this day?"

Dan simply nods once and leads Phil into the deep parts of the shop. "Meet us at the car after you're finished and have picked up your towels!" Catherine calls back to them.

They take a look around at all the little knick-knacks, t-shirts, and plushies laid out on display for tourists and visitors to waste too much money on.

That's when Phil spots it, a beautiful turbinella shell the size of his hand, gently painted in a pretty blue pattern. Phil picked it up and called for Dan. Dan turned from the selection of plush dolphins on display and his eyes landed on the item in Phil's hand. Dan approaches the other man and takes the shell from him.

"It is beautiful, but knowing us we would break it by accident." Dan tells Phil.

"Who's to say we can't try?" Phil asks with a shrug. "I'm gonna by it. My treat to you."

"Awe…" Dan gives Phil a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, honey."

Phil could feel his cheeks burn red after Dan kissed him and called him "honey." He didn't know whether Dan was joking about their fake relationship or…

Phil smiles and lightly punches his shoulder, playing it as a joke. "Shut up, babe!" They both laugh.

Phil purchases the shell and gives it Dan for the taller boy is also the least clumsy between the two. They quickly go back to the beach to pick up their beach towels and meet up with the rest of their pack at the SUV. Phil's blush never faltered as he continued to think about what had happened in the shop, a huge smile to go with it.

Catherine had not missed her son's appearance. "You two have fun today?" She asks them, her eyes looking pointedly at Phil.

Phil nods. "So much fun!"

Dan presents Catherine with the seashell. "Phil bought us this." He looks at Phil with a smile. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Ooh…" Catherine's eyes sparkled. "Very" She gives her youngest a knowing smile and just as she does Martyn interrupts the moment.

"Hurry up! We're all ready for dinner and don't want to be late for our reservations!"

"Well, hop on in." Catherine gestures to the vehicle and Dan and Phil step into the SUV. "We don't want to be late."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _My gosh, where have I been with this fic? Idk but here is the next chapter... at last!_

* * *

"Hello," The cheerful hostess at the podium greets the family as they walk in. "are you here for a reservation?"

"The Lester Party." Phil's dad tells the lady. She scans the guest book for the name and smiles as she sees it.

"Party of six?" She verifies as she grabs six menus from below her.

"That'd be correct."

The hostess ushers the whole family through the restaurant to a half circle booth and lays out the menus around the table as all six members squeeze in. Dan and Phil are stuck in the middle part of the booth with the other two couples on either side of them.

"We'll have a server come over to you in a minute." The hostess smiles at everyone the walks away from the group.

Everyone immediately opens their menus and begins searching through the list of food offered to them.

"I might just get a salad." Dan mumbles to Phil.

Phil lays his hand on Dan's lap and massages it. Dan looks down at Phil's hand and lays a hand on top of his.

"Whatever you want, bear." Phil smiles at Dan. "As long as you like it."

"Can you two stop being so cute together?" Catherine gushes from her seat. Phil blushes at her.

"Yeah, boys. Stop." Martyn adds with a sly smile. Phil kicks his brother from under the table. Martyn's eyes widen in pain and he grows silent. He looks over to his girlfriend and focuses his attention onto her.

A man in uniform approaches their table with a large, friendly smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Eric, and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink." He raises a notepad and pen ready to write down their orders.

"We'll all just have waters." Catherine orders for the table.

Eric nods and writes it on his pad of paper then scans his eyes across everyone at the table. His eyes linger on Dan which doesn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table and as Eric walks away everyone is staring at Dan.

Dan blushes and scoots closer to Phil. Knowing what Dan needs, Phil wraps an arm around him.

"If he starts flirting with me I'm getting up and leaving." Dan states.

"He better not." Phil says to Dan defensively. "Cause you're with me. I'll make him know that."

The table is silent after that. Martyn and Tiffany engross themselves with Martyn's Facebook on his phone. Phil's parents reviewed their menus silently by themselves. Dan and Phil sat in silence.

Phil never releases his grip on Dan which made him wonder if he is holding on too long. Clearly, though, Dan would have pulled away if he didn't like it. He may be wanting this now to keep their server from flirting with him and make it seem like he's taken. It is just another member added to their lie.

Eric returns a minute later carrying six waters on a serving platter and passes them around the table.

"So, are you ready to order?"

Everyone orders their meals and Eric nods as he writes everything down, yet it looks like he is more interested in the brown-haired brown-eyed man in front of him than the actual orders.

Phil's grip tightens around Dan. Their relationship might've been a lie and Dan openly said he didn't like the waiter flirting with him, but Phil didn't want anyone else to even look at Dan like that unless it was him.

Sure, it is selfish of him because Dan isn't his boyfriend and could go after anyone that he wants, watching Eric look at Dan like that is almost like a stab in the chest and as long as he has this pretend week he didn't want anyone ruining it for his chance to feel like he is actually dating his love.

After Eric finishes writing down the orders and takes the menus from the waited table Catherine taps on Phil's shoulder.

"Can I speak with you, hon?" she asks him. Phil nods and they are let out of the booth.

Catherine walks her son over to the bathrooms and away from their party. "I won't allow this to go on any longer." she mutters, sounding a little bothered. "Phillip Michael, I may be very paranoid because of that damned waiter, but maybe you shouldn't wait any longer to pop the big question to Dan?"

Phil nods and he couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face as he agrees to do this. "Tomorrow at dinner I will ask Dan to marry me."


	5. Chapter 5

Phil sits on the foot of their bed and studies Dan as the younger man inserts his earrings into the holes of his ears.

"Tonight's the big night." He says calmly fixing himself on the bed. "You're still okay with this?"

Dan turns to look at Phil as he finishes putting in the left earring with a smile. "I'm absolutely okay with this, Phil." He chuckles a little but then frowns at Phil. "Are you okay? You look. . . Flustered."

Phil hasn't realized how much he is freaking out over this. This is a dream-come-true to propose to Dan, but when Phil imagines doing this Dan wouldn't have known it is happening and the reaction would be real and, well, the proposal would be true, not a show for his mother.

Phil must've taken too long to answer because Dan takes a seat next to him on the bed and rests a comforting hand on his knee. "Don't fret. We'll put on the best damn engagement your parents have ever seen!" Dan says confidently.

Phil smiles slightly. "I guess."

Dan gives him a wary look. Phil knows that Dan didn't quite believe him. Why would he? Dan didn't even understand his real problem. Phil had little doubt they would successfully pull off the proposal, he just didn't want this act to end after today. Phil wants to go home still engaged to Dan and they could plan their wedding.

"I can do it." Phil breathes out a little more positively.

Dan pats his knee twice then stands. "Let's go."

Phil checks to see if the ring is in his back pocket as he stands and follows behind Dan to the dinner.

The others are already gathered around the table, the food is waiting to be dug into as it sits in the middle. Catherine smiles at Phil who feigns a smile back at her.

Phil is quick to pull the chair out for Dan. "What a gentleman." Dan blushes. Phil's cheeks go red too as he pushes Dan in then takes the empty seat next to him.

Phil waits until about the middle of the dinner before putting the final step of their plan into action. He stands, confidence suddenly rushing through him as his earlier pessimism turns to optimism as he realizes that this is how he would've wanted to propose to Dan in the first place, and lifts his glass. He taps it a couple times with the side of his knife and clears his throat.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Phil starts

The members look up at Phil and finnish chewing the food in their mouths if there is any. Silence. Phil looks across the table to Martyn and Tiffany who smile knowingly at him. He didn't dare to look at Dan as he knows that even if Dan is in on this it would still be embarrassing on his part to become the center of attention.

"Okay." Phil says when he is sure they are all listening and he clears his throat again. He sets his glass and knife down and continues. "This week, I can safely say, has been one of the best weeks of my life. Not only did I get to spend it with my amazing family, but my perfect boyfriend, Dan."

Phil finally has the courage and looks down at Dan with a new shade of red on his cheeks. Phil picks up on the frightened look in Dan's eye but assumes it is only the embarrassment he feels at the moment.

Phil didn't waste another moment to give a sappy speech, knowing that this whole thing is (sadly) fake. Phil lowers himself onto one knee. "Daniel James Howell," He begins softly and reaches into his pocket to grab the ring. He presents the ring to Dan. "Will you marry me?"

Dan opens his mouth, ready to respond but closes it quickly and stands. This is when Phil notices the tears brimming his eyes. "Excuse me." Dan mutters and pushes past Phil. The tables have turned. They all watch as Dan rushes back up the stairs, most likely to his and Phil's bedroom.

Phil, Tiffany, and Martyn all look at each other with the same expression. Each one of them realized the same thing: Dan had backed out.

Phil looks at his mother who has given him a look of sorrow. Phil couldn't help but feel the same as her. Everything is ruined and somehow Phil felt it in his gut that Dan would suddenly bail, which is why he had constantly asked the other man if he was alright with the whole situation.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Phil says quietly, all enthusiasm he had built up a minute ago: gone! He shuffles out of the dining room and slowly makes his way to the bedroom.

Phil finds Dan in there as expected. Dan is on his side of the bed face down on the pillow. From the way his shoulders shook Phil knows that Dan is sobbing.

Phil is uneasy at first, unsure if Dan is having an existential crisis.

"I can't do it, Phil." Dan suddenly says which is Phil's cue. Phil takes a seat next to Dan on the bed and rubs circles around his back. "I can't keep pretending knowing that our future doesn't include marriage. I can't keep lying to myself that this is real."

Phil's heart skips a beat. Wait, does Dan mean?

Dan turns on his side and sniffs as he looks up at Phil. "I've had a crush on you for almost as long as we've known each other." He admits. "And at dinner, right before you got down on one knee, it suddenly occurred to me that this week just isn't real." Dan takes in a deep breath, his crying wore out his breath. "When I was speaking with Martyn earlier this week. You know? When we whispered back and forth? Martyn asked how I was dealing with this fake relationship ordeal. He knows about my crush on you and wanted to check up. I told him everything was fine and I could cope."

Suddenly, everything made sense to Phil.

Phil lays down on his side, keeping his eyes locked on Dan's. He gingerly rests a hand around the crook of Dan's neck and leans in close, resting his lips on Dan's for a kiss. Phil felt Dan calm down almost instantly.

Dan sniffs and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Why did you do that?" He asks, his voice a little less watery.

"For practice." Phil replies warmly with a smile. He kisses Dan again. "I'm practicing how to be your boyfriend."

Dan smiles a little. "Really?"

"I think Martyn's been keeping our mutual affection for each other from us." Says Phil. "He knows I like you a lot too."

"That's what you were talking about on the beach yesterday, wasn't it?"

Phil's face flushes. "It was." They both giggle. Phil pulls out the ring again. "Can this be a promise to me that when we get back home we can try us?" He asks.

Dan's smile fills out all the way. "Yes!" He beams. Dan holds out his hand and Phil places the ring on his finger.

"Now let's go down and break the good news to the family." Phil whispers in Dan's ear.


End file.
